Indelible
by Sleepless Deceit
Summary: Months after he last saw her, Kakashi is forced to recount exactly what happened between him and Hinata HinataxKakashi
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi leaned back in the chair staring at Tsunade. It was nighttime; the moonlight filtered in through the window behind the hazel-eyed woman across from him. "Shouldn't Naruto be here?" he asked shifting his weight slightly.

"I'm hoping he won't be needed. I'm hoping you can lay the rumors to rest now and we can all go back to work." Kakashi didn't say anything. After a long pause Tsunade continued "So its true then." She then poured herself a cup of sake.

"I can't be sure, but it's …probable."

Tsunade nodded then sighed. " Kakashi, I don't want to treat this as an interrogation but I need to know what happened."

Smirking underneath his mask Kakashi poured his own cup of sake but didn't drink it just held it both hands and stared at it. "Well if the rumors are true then I'm sure you can figure it out" He stood up as if to leave but merely strode over to the window.

" Don't play coy with me, I meant the whole story."

Kakashi turned the cup around in his in his fingers, glanced out the window and sighed deeply. Tsunade, who had followed Kakashi around the room with her eyes, turned her chair around and waited patiently (something she was normally not inclined to do) and waited for him to start.

" I never knew why she came with me. For me it was simple enough, I had had a bit too much to drink and she was just there but for her… she was completely innocent.

* * *

It was late, not so much for Kakashi but late enough that looking around there were few people about, civilian or ninja. Kakashi walked down the dimly lit street heading home preparing for a night alone with Icha Icha Tactics.

Feeling someone else's presence he looked up to see the Hyuuga heiress sitting back on the roof of one of the buildings. Her hands were supporting her upper body, her eyes were closed and a cool breeze danced through her hair. _I think I need to lay off the sake for a while. _He had to admit she was a pretty nice drunken hallucination though.

As if finally feeling his presence she opened her eyes and stared at him staring at her. "K-kakashi-sensei?" she questioned in surprise, a blush rising to her cheeks. _So it's not a hallucination then._ Only the real Hyuuga Hinata could blush like that, the same blush she had right before she passed out whenever Naruto came near her just a few years ago.

Kakashi jumped up beside her, he supposed he could use the company. "Yo." She didn't seem capable of saying anything else so Kakashi assumed it was his turn to speak. "A little late to out and about isn't it." he commented but even she could tell what he really meant was 'a little late for Hyuuga Hiashi's seventeen year-old daughter to be outside the compound'.

"I just returned from a mission, my father doesn't expect me home until the morning." She explained.

He noticed that she didn't stutter and absently wondered if she had outgrown it. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't spend the night alone." She looked down sadly, sensing her change in emotion and the reason for it, he continued. "Do expect me to believe that you don't have boys chasing you around everywhere you go?"

She didn't answer, seeming to find the texture of the roof top way too interesting to pry her eyes away from it.

Kakashi tried again. "I'm sure even Sasuke is secretly lusting after you, and everyone knows she has the sexual appetite of and apple, practically asexual." There he saw it, a hint of smile playing across her lips. "In fact, I'm quite sure the only reason he hasn't confessed his undying love for you yet is to protect you from the slow and painful death that would surely be inflicted upon you if his fan girls ever found out."

She laughed, the beautiful sound drifting through the cool night air, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile as well. Still laughing, Hinata began to shake her head at the thought.

"I certainly would if I were him."

She stopped laughing and looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time, and with this newfound curiosity she studied his features carefully. They both sat there for a minutes just starring at each other, neither one willing to speak. Unexpectedly, Hinata raised her hand to Kakashi's face and pushed a delicate finger beneath his mask, feeling the second mask, she reached the finger beneath it as well so that she could feel his bare skin. Slowly began to pull them down together. Kakashi's surprise at her actions and curiosity as to what she would do next kept him from stopping her.

She looked at him with such intensity in her white eyes that he felt compelled to keep silent. Still keeping her gaze, she traced the back of one finger along his jaw line. Slowly she brought her lips to his kissing him lightly before pulling away. Realizing what she had just done she blushed seven shades of red and stood up abruptly.

"I should get going," she whispered, trying to compose herself. But as she moved to jump down on Kakashi grabbed her arm. Hinata turned to him, looking up at him with wide eyes. For the first time that night, ever really, he took the time to really look at her. Her jacket was open and I could see the toned but curvaceous body hiding beneath. Anyone would call her cute but what he was seeing was the beauty that other people missed when they passed her off as a shy weak little girl.

"Come home with me." Kakashi didn't expect the innocent Hyuuga heiress to say yes and she didn't, she didn't say anything. However, after a moment her posture relaxed and she nodded. It was quick it was simple but it was all he needed.

She allowed Kakashi to lead her to his house. Neither spoke the entire way.

He led her inside and as he turned to close to door behind them, her shyness returned and she stood there awkwardly with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Kakashi-sensei…" He cut her off moving so close to her they were almost touching.

"I'm not your teacher."

Her eyes widened but she kept going. "Yes, but—." He cut her off again this time with his lips upon her, something he had been waiting to do since her has left his on the rooftop.

For a moment she just stood there like she didn't know what to do and as the initial shock wore off her eyes drifted shut and she return the kiss.

Testing the waters, he licked her bottom lip and surprising enough she complied opening her mouth just a little at first but he took full advantage of it. He reached around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. In turn she hesitantly brought her hand to his chest laying her open palm against it.

It was then that all the year of needed to be loved to be wanted took over with a passion and using it she grabbed Kakashi's shirt with one hand and placed the other on his shoulder using it as leverage to pull herself up and wrap her legs around his waist. Heat coursed through both of their bodies at the new contact. Hinata gasped as Kakashi pushed her against the wall a little harder than he should have andhis lips never leaving hers. Still without breaking the kiss she leaned against him, away from the wall in order to shrug off her jacket. Each remaining piece of clothing stripped away one by one after that.

He took her there in the living room then again in the bedroom; making sure to strip away every barrier she had, revealing an unexpected hidden sexiness underneath. She was quite the passionate little thing after that.

Afterward Hinata let her exhausted body succumb to sleep and Kakashi let himself nod off too. She wasn't asleep long though, barely an hour after she closed her eyes he was brought back to the world, by the feeling her leaving the warmth. She walked out of the room and he could hear her gathering her clothing.

He imagined her getting dressed delicately and carefully starting first with the black cotton boy shorts, then wrapping her plump breasts which was more practical for female shinobi than a bra, she would put her fishnet shirt on next and then layered on top her three quarter length black shirt and her navy blue pants then finally her lavender jacket and her forehead protector tied around her neck as a finishing touch. As he lay listening she left quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

"That was over two years ago now" Kakashi finished.

Tsunade nodded, "That wasn't the only time then?" Kakashi walked back to his chair, sitting down again. His cup of sake was still full while Tsunade had downed another five or six during his story.

" I wish I could say it was, that once was enough, but I can't because it wasn't"

* * *

AN: So that id Chapter one. I chose to write this story on a wim, whereit will go only time will tell. Frequency of updates will be determine by level inspiration. Hope you enjoys it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto, technically I don't even own this plot though it is my original idea I don't have it copyrighted so if someone decicded to 'steal' it there wouldn't be anything I could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Indelible - Chapter 2

* * *

Konoha, despite being a ninja village, was usually a pretty quiet place (in between mass murders and wars that is). In this place, history seemed to repeat itself, in fact, little seemed to happen anymore that didn't parallel previous events and previous generations.

Team 7 had been an obvious example of this, the three of them being so similar in personality and disposition to the legendary Sannin and all of them had further strengthened the connection by training under their respective parallel Sannin.

Some called these parallels pure coincidence; others said it was fate, while others remained completely oblivious to the whole thing. Whether or not it had any deeper meaning didn't change that Konoha seemed to be lost in various cycles.

But then something changed, two people, seemingly on a whim, stepped out of the cycle laid before them. Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan had done the one thing no one had expected of her, she had broken the line; she had slept with Hatake Kakashi. She was the first main branch female to _ever_ bed a non-Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan was known for its inbreeding, not to the degree that brother married sister, but it certainly wasn't uncommon to for a Hyuuga to marry her third or fourth cousin. An attempt to keep the main bloodline pure and ensure that the byakugan was passed down to the next generation.

Had anyone Hinata knew heard of this indiscretion, they would have immediately dismissed it as pure hearsay because how could this sweet naive and protected girl have had sexual relations with one of Konoha's most perverted men. Some people would have even wondered if Hinata knew what sex was at all, and so how could she be anything but the purest of virgins.

What made it easier to believe such things was that after their night together neither Hinata nor Kakashi gave any indication that they were any more acquainted than they had been before, in fact they rarely saw each other, each one busy with their own very separate lives. However when they did come across each other they would smile and politely say 'hello' with a few small blushes on Hinata's part, but nothing out of the ordinary and then continue on.

Despite his very good powers of deduction, Kakashi himself couldn't figure out what Hinata was thinking. He, on the other hand, had many thoughts pertaining to the girl. For the first time in very long time, if ever he felt some post-coital guilt. As much as he told himself that she was a kunoichi capable of making her own decisions, she was still a seventeen-year-old girl, a girl that up until that night had been 'the purest of virgins'. But being a shinobi had armed him with the useful ability to shove guilt away to the farthest corners of his mind and if he was honest with himself he still wanted her, perhaps more than he had wanted one single female in years. Her shy innocence even as she had given herself do freely to him had intrigued him and given the opportunity he would be happy to do it again.

* * *

"So just like that you two became lovers?" Tsunade voice pulled Kakashi back from his thoughts. _Lovers_, neither him nor Hinata had ever referred to themselves as lovers but in all fairness they had never referred to themselves as anything, they simply were.

"Not exactly," Kakashi responded "weeks passed and we acted as if nothing happened. It was supposed to be a one night stand."

He could stop now if he wanted, he had already all but confirmed the rumors and wasn't obligated to tell Tsunade a damn thing about his personal life. But he understood why she wanted to know more, who didn't want to know how little sweet Hinata ended up having casual sex _repeatedly_ with him of all people but more important how did it go on for so long right under everyone's nose, _right under the Hokage's nose. _For the mean time he was willing to temper her curiosity. It would be nice to finally tell someone.

He knew now why she had come to him that day after two months of carefully tiptoeing around him, but he hadn't at the time. It hadn't mattered though, he hadn't cared about the reasons back then. The small amounts of guilt he harbored was nothing compared his desire for her. He wasn't a teenager anymore and could have easily resisted it, but why bother? In that moment she had offered something to him and he had been all too happy to accept.

* * *

Despite the coolness of the early October afternoon Kakashi was quite warm. The tile roof radiated with reflected heat from the sun acting like a furnace. Parts of the roof were still covered in puddles of warming water from the rain the night before, which had left a certain freshness lingering in the air.

A perfect day.

With the newest Icha Icha book in his hand he crouched down to read. Down below the sound of the villagers going on with their life provided him with quiet background noise.

Naruto was out on a mission so Kakashi didn't need to worry about being bothered by him for training and so he slightly surprised when a human-shaped shadow came into the path of his sunshine. Kakashi didn't look up right away, preferring to finish his paragraph first.

"Um..."

Hinata's voice broke his concentration but instead of looking at her he decided to wait, now curious to see what she would do.

Hinata shifted her feet uncomfortably, she was so nervous she could barely stand. As she dropped to her knees she was unsure whether she had done it on purpose or if her legs had just given out. Her was heart pumping madly out of her chest but with adrenaline fueling her she kept going, all the while every instinct she ever possessed was telling her to run and hide. Then again if she kept following her instincts in these matter she was going to stay the shy weak Hinata that her father hated forever. Summoning all her courage she placed a clumsy kiss on Kakashi's mouth through his mask.

Kakashi almost laughed at the gesture and almost couldn't contain himself when she shot back so suddenly, cherry red blush across her features.

"P-please"

Now _that_ was unexpected and it caught him completely off guard. They both knew exactly what she was asking of him. After taking a moment to recover he sighed deeply, he was damned if he wasn't going regret this later.

Kakashi stood up, looking back down at Hinata he couldn't help but smile at her cute shyness. _I am really going to hell for this._ He reached down to help her up and still smiling he whispered " Let's go".

As the two walked through the village heading to Kakashi's apartment, which seemed like the most logical place to go, no one paid them much attention. However one shopkeeper did notice the pair. She was an elderly woman, and when she didn't have any costumers she liked to watch the people of the village going about their daily business to pass the time. She liked to pay particular attention to the shinobi she saw. Having wanted to be one herself as a child, she found them very interesting. She had seen the young Hyuuga heiress a little while earlier, the girl's byakugan had been activated and she had seemed to have been looking for something. Now that she saw the girl quickly following behind the copycat ninja she assumed that the heiress had been looking for him perhaps now they were off on a mission together. The woman began to imagine that it was she who was off on some daring mission. She was then brought from her daydreams as a costumer entered her store.

When the two shinobi entered the apartment, Kakashi left Hinata by the door mentioning something about being right back. Hinata stood awkwardly in the entry way, wondering if she would ever feel completely comfortable being here. After a few minutes she took off her jacket, glancing around quickly as for a place to put it before gently resting it on the floor.

Kakashi wondered if he should have told Hinata to make herself at home for the sake of being hospitable. However it didn't matter whether or not he did because either way he knew she wouldn't do anything of the sort. Maybe he was wrong though, the mere fact that she was here standing in his house suggested that he was wrong about her, that _everyone_ was wrong about her. In a way it was frustrating for Kakashi, he was normally so good at reading people and usually able to predict people's movement before they happened, having the sharingan in his left eye had only added to that ability. That is why he was so intrigued by Hinata's advances toward him, as shy and uncertain as they may be, they were completely unexpected and seemingly out of character.

Kakashi was never one for keeping up appearances but he did take a good two and a half minutes to tidy up. When he returned Hinata holding a picture frame, studying the photograph inside carefully. It was the photograph of his old team from when he was a kid. Sensing him come near, she raised her lavender tinted eyes to him.

"I never knew that the fourth Hokage was your sensei," her eyes return to the photograph. She traced a delicate finger over his image and smiled gently. "you were such a serious child." she whispered and her smile brightened.

Kakashi was taken aback by how beautiful she looked in this simply moment. Her silky smooth pale skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight leaking in through the window, her thick glossy indigo hair that frames her heart shaped face and her striking lilac eyes that were so full of life and emotion. God, he was tired of resisting her. He was about ready to rip off all of her clothes and fuck her right there on the floor but still he held back because the same smile that made her look so beautiful and tempting also happed to make her look young and innocent. A spark of guilt rose in him, quite an inopportune moment for his conscience to come into play.

"Why are you here Hinata?" he knew he was putting her on the spot but he needed to hear her say it, he needed to know that she really did want this.

"I-i-i..." Hinata was beet red, he felt like he was pushing her way beyond her capacity but he need to feel like he wasn't completely taking advantage of the seventeen-year-old girl standing before him.

Kakashi pushed her hair out of the way purposely letting his finger brush against her neck as he did so. Leaning down he whispered softly in her ear "Tell me what you want."

Hinata was visibly shaking now. _I hope she doesn't faint. _She certainly did seem a bit wobbly. In the back of his mind Kakashi was already beginning to think up ways to explain an unconscious Hyuuga heiress in his apartment. He wondered if he could manage to sneak in and out of the Hyuuga compound without being noticed in order to drop the girl off.

"I w-want . . ."

He heard her take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I w-wa. . . I wa-want y-you"

"I want you." she repeated clearly, carefully articulating every syllable. There was a hint of determination in her voice.

"Prove it."

God only knows why he said that. Talk about looking a gift horse in the mouth. He got the shy, modest girl to straight out admit that she wanted him and still he pushed her farther. But he needed proof, proof that he wasn't taking advantage of the girl because after all it had been who had invited her to his apartment last time ans he was also the one who had placed to first kiss, he was the one who had slipped her out of her clothing. . . Everything had been initiated by him. Although this time she had come to him he still needed to know for sure.

Kakashi wasn't quite sure what he expected of her. He wished he could see what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. He had his eyes fixated on her trying to gage her reaction try to predict her next move. Her saw her chest rise as she took a deep breath and then fall slowly, he was aware of every little muscle twitch but none of it prevented him from being taken off guard by her next move.

Hinata pressed herself firmly against him. "I do want you" she breathed before one hand wrapped around the back of Kakashi's neck, bringing his lips down to meet hers as her other hand edged the zipper of his shinobi vest down. She pushed the vest from his shoulder and it fell the the floor with a 'thug', though neither one of them heard it. She kissed him again sucking lightly on his bottom lip. He couldn't help himself, he grabbed her head with both hands, working into her mouth. He needed to taste her, to feel her, to take her in completely.

He felt Hinata smile against his lips and then the kiss was broken but only for the few seconds in took to lift Kakashi's shirt over his head. Once the shirt was removed they were back at it, their bodies pressed so closely together as if even the slightest bit of separation would be unbearable. Hinata's hands roamed Kakashi smooth sculpted chest as their tongues explored each others mouths. Hinata pulled away breathing heavily but she wasn't done yet. Within seconds her lips were on his neck kissing, licking, sucking on his pulse.

Hinata gently pushed Kakashi backwards as she began to work her way his chest leaving trails of kisses as she went. Kakashi felt his back hit the wall at the same moment that he felt Hinata reach his bellybutton. Quickly darting her tongue inside it before continuing down. Her demure hands came to fastening of his pants, fumbling with it for a second, then carefully maneuvering both his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection.

Had Kakashi been capable of rational thought at this moment he might have been surprised at what was happening, but whatever rational thought he had left was lost along with any lingering resistance in the next moment when Hinata took his member in both hands. Stroking the head with her thumb, the corners of her lips turned up just slightly. "I think you want me too."

Hinata continued her ministrations, using both hands to explore his manhood. Kakashi was lost in the moment, completely enjoying every firm yet gentle touch. He couldn't even speak at this point and when Hinata's hot pink tongue circled his head before her mouth engulfed him. He couldn't think of anything but the intense raw pleasure that he was experiencing

Once Hinata had him between her lips she pushed all her inhibitions from her mind and just let herself enjoy it too. She couldn't take him fully within her mouth so she used her hand to stroke the the base of his shaft.

"F-faster....pl-please"

In any other situation Hinata might have laughed. _Look who's stammering now._ But she was just as caught up in the moment as he was. She complied willingly, eagerly almost.

Kakashi could feel himself quickly approaching his peak. He attempted to pull away from her but the hand she had placed on his hip pulled him in closer as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could and firmly pressed her tongue on the frenelum, sending him over the edge.

"Hinata...I'm.." he rasped out and he made one last weak attempt to pull away but Hinata held him there as a powerful orgasm hit him.

He was still breathing heavily when Hinata finally did pull away. She glanced up at him as if to seek approval. _Fuck_. He couldn't understand how she could still look so innocent after just giving him the single most amazing blow job that he had ever had, and considering his track record, that was saying a lot. Kakashi let himself slump to the ground.

"Wow.. that was...wow" his expression turned serious. "You didn't have to do that." Kakahi looked into her eyes trying to figure her out.

"I know," Hinata smiled sweetly as a pale pink tinted her cheeks "I wanted to."

_Damn it all to hell_. He was done trying to fight it, done feeling guilty. He was raising his white flag, he wouldn't deny himself this when it was obvious that Hinata wanted it too. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck neck pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sure some people had given up on me ever updating. Just when all hope was lost here it is, chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Indelible – Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The end.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the edge of Kakashi's bed while he pulled his pants on. It was somewhat surprising they even made it to the bedroom. After she had given him that amazing blow job, being a gentleman, he was perfectly willing to reciprocate and had picked her up to carry her to the bed room in order to do so but the way she kissed him, touched him, moaned as he kissed and touched her…he almost didn't make it there. He wasn't sure what it was about her that he found so endearing but she quickly had him erect and ready to go once again. Still, he was a gentleman so he made sure to send her into a breath stopping orgasm before he lost control and becoming completely impassioned. In that moment he wasn't sure he could have stopped even if he had wanted to.

"I'm not in love with you."

She spoke so quietly he barely heard her. He turned to look at her and their eyes met; his bared sharingan studied her carefully before he replied.

"Good," he gave her a small smile, "I'm not in love with you either."

Her eyes fell to the ground and she looked uncomfortable. Kakashi sighed and sat down beside her, he had been hoping to avoid a talk like this but if there was any possibility of this continuing then they would have to have it.

"I know, I just… I never pictured it like this." She spoke very carefully. Kakashi assumed it was to prevent herself from stuttering. He knew she had gotten better with it, in the two months since their first night together he had paid a lot more attention to her and so he knew that now she normally only stuttered when she was very nervous and uncomfortable but even that was getting better.

Putting his arm around her he sighed again. He had told himself he wasn't going to feel guilty anymore but it was hard not to in these moments when he was so aware of what he took from her. It had been completely consensual of course but she was still only seventeen and he should have known better.

* * *

"You're right, you should have known better."

Tsunade was trying not to be judgemental but she couldn't understand what had possessed Kakashi to have sex with a seventeen-year-old girl. _What the hell was he thinking?_ It was bad enough that it had happened once but no it happened more that once and it was beginning to seem like it had happened a lot more than once. Not to mention that he had taken her virginity. If they had been in love maybe she could understand but this was just stupid. Tsunade couldn't keep her comments to herself any longer.

Kakashi finally drank that cup of sake he had poured himself at the beginning of the story. He had his mask down and back up again in a matter of seconds. "Yeah, I should have but I didn't"

He knew that Tsunade at any point could have him arrested. At the time Hinata had been underage, he on the other hand had been thirty-one, legally it had been statutory rape. However, he also knew that despite Tsunade's opinion of his actions she wouldn't if she didn't have to.

"Would you like me to continue?"

Tsunade crossed her arms but nodded.

* * *

"Do you want this to stop?"

The seconds ticked by as Kakashi waited for an answer. Hinata still had her eyes trained on the floor. He could tell she conscientiously thinking about the question.

"N-no" There was a long pause, "D-do you?"

"No, I don't but I need to be sure that this is what you really want. This is just sex," He stroked her cheek and lifted her chin up sp that she was looking him in the eyes "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

She nodded slowly. "I don't expect or need you to love me, or b-be faithful to me, I just want you to always be honest with me."

"I think I can do that." Kakashi whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

Hinata smiled. He loved that smile, simply beautiful. It was shy yet bright and completely genuine. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

There was a knock at the door interrupting Kakashi, he was glad for the break though. In the last five months since Hinata had left he had tried not to dwell on any this. He told himself it didn't really matter, what was done was done. At first it was nice to get it out, they had kept everything a secret for two years, he thought it would be good to stop pretending like none of it ever happened, but the more he talked about it the more frustrated he got. She had left so suddenly without any real explanation. Honesty had been the only promise they had ever made to each and yet she just left like that anyway.

Kakashi was torn from his thoughts when Shizune opened the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt Tsunade-sama, but this just came for you and I thought you would want to read it." she held out a scroll with the Kazekage's insignia on it. "It's about Hinata."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. He kept his uncovered eye fixed on the scroll as Shizune brought it over to Tsunade and never took his sight off it as she read it. For a moment he wished that rather than the sharingan he had the byakugan in his left eye so that he could read through the paper. When Tsunade finished reading it, she rolled it back up and shoved it into one of the drawers in her desk. Kakashi looked for hints as to what the scroll had said in her expression. She was frowning, and there was a level of tension in her serious expression. _Generally not a good sign_.

"Are they true then?" Tsunade didn't answer, he tried again. "The rumors, are they true?"

"Yes."

_Fuck_. Kakashi took a moment to digest it. His expression turned serious. "Did Hinata know when she left?" He kept his voice calm and even like the answer didn't matter but they both knew it did. It mattered a lot.

"Most likely"

An awkward silence descended around them. Tsunade didn't really know what to say, she knew he wouldn't be happy to hear that but the truth would have come out eventually so there was no use in lying. Suddenly, Kakashi stood up.

"You got want you wanted. I assume we're done here." There was a slight coldness to his voice. He didn't wait for a response as he headed for the door. Tsunada began to stand in order to stop him, but for a moment she caught his eye and immediate sat back down. Kakashi brushed past Shizune and was gone.

For a few moments Tsunade and Shizune remained there in silence just staring at another. A hint of awkwardness lingered in the room and Shizune shifted her body uncomfortably.

"You should have told him."

"What, that Hinata's coming back or the reasons why she is?" Tsunade questioned casually before pouring herself another drink.

Shizune marched up to Tsunade and slammed her hands down the desk between them. "Both! Don't you think he has a right to know? Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Shizune rarely explicitly questioned Tsunade but in this case she had to say something, these were people's lives they were talking about. "How do you think Kakashi is going to react when Hinata shows up unexpected and unannounced after everything that's happened?"

Tsunaded matched Shizune's anger and indignation with her own, standing up to face her. "Don't think for a second that I'm not taking this seriously," Her expression was hard "but Kakashi has enough to think about right now and frankly I am more worried about Hiashi. You're worried about Kakashi's reaction but how do you think her father is going to react when he sees his daughter? Hiashi didn't even know Hinata was sexually active, when he finds out he is going to want Kakashi's head on a platter right after he disowns his daughter."

Hunching her shoulders, Shizune backed down. The sudden realization hit, as soon as Hiashi found out he would most likely file statutory rape charges against Kakashi and as Hinata's legal guardian at the time he would have every right to. Shizune would be one of the first to admit that messing around with Hinata when she was still seventeen was stupid but she certainly didn't think Kakashi deserved to be incarcerated for it. However, the law was on Hiashi's side, if no one were to press charges then it would be Tsunade's choice, but if he pressed charges then there would be little anyone could do to prevent it from proceeding.

"Fuck. If Kakashi could just learn to keep it in his pants then I wouldn't be stuck doing damage control." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. _What a mess_. In three days Hinata would be back in Konoha and Tsunade could only assume that when she got here all hell would break loose.

"Shizune send for Shikamaru and Neji, it is about time we got proactive."

* * *

Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha. It was dark and he could only assume that it was after midnight. A quietness hovered around the city as if it were holding its breath, it reminded him of that first night when he had saw Hinata sitting on the roof of a building looking at the stars. As he passed that same building he looked up despite himself, half expecting to see Hinata sitting there with a beautifully wistful expression gracing her features and it bothered him that he wanted her to be there despite everything. For a moment he wondered if he would have decided to say hello that night had he been able to foresee all that came from that.

_Probably._

She was so beautiful and she was everything he wasn't and nothing like any of the previous women he had been with. She was sweet, modest, in some ways she was almost childlike while in other she was mature beyond her years making it easy for him to forget how young she really was sometimes. What he loved the most about her though was how full of love she was, she would give up everything for the people she loved so that they might be happy, she would come off as meek and submissive to most but the moment that someone she cared about was threatened she would turn into a tigress to defend them. But now she was gone and the consequences of their affair seemed to ripple through Konoha.

If Kakashi was honest with himself he would have to admit that he missed her, missed her a lot. However, on situations like these it was much easier for him to lie to himself, it was just sex why should he care if she left? If anything he missed the sex not her. The very most he was willing to admit was that he was annoyed that she had not told him the truth when she left.

The whole thing was a mistake. How did Kakashi not see any of this coming? He was one of the most intelligent people in the village; he was very detail-orientated and had strong deductive powers. Yet he had naively let himself believe that Hinata and he could continue to have sex in their spare time with no strings attached, no attachment between them and no consequences.

Kakashi reached his apartment. Slamming the door behind him, he entered his apartment and began looking for his copy of the last Icha Icha novel. He knew that if anything could calm him down and help him think clearly it would be that. There was one question plaguing him that he wasn't in the habit of asking himself.

_What the fuck do I do now?

* * *

_

Merry Christmas! I was going to wait to post this but then I decided that everyone who supported me with this deserves a nice Christmas present lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Indelible

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I actually _need_ to say anything. I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto. The end.

* * *

A soft breeze drifted through the tent sending a small chill down Hinata's spine. She pulled the sleeping bag up around her, and turned over on to her side. It was a nice night, just cool enough to need a blanket. A welcomed but striking difference from Suna with its scorching days and below freezing nights that seemed to suck the heat right out of everything. Hinata had not been able to get used to Suna drastic changes in temperature in the four months that she had spent there. The weather let her know that she was getting closer to Konoha, closer to home. She shifted again...and again. During the last four months she had wished for a night this nice and now that she finally had it she could not get comfortable. However these days she rarely could, and even when by some stroke of luck she did get comfortable she couldn't turn her mind off, there was always so much for her to think about. Getting closer to Konoha made it worse, she knew exactly what was waiting for her there and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face it. _Not that I have much of a choice._ Hinata had been told she needed to avoid stress as much as possible and here she was making her way into an ocean of it and hoping for the best.

Giving up on falling asleep, Hinata got up and opened the tent flap. She shivered slightly as a wave of cool air hit her. She paused momentarily then grabbed her coat, wrapping it tightly around herself before heading out.

When Hinata had been a child she had been afraid of the dark, not being able to see what was in the shadows scared her especially in the Hyuga mansion. Being a old building it creaked and groaned and as a girl Hinata had laid awake at night hiding under the covers, terrified. All that had changed the night that she had first awakened her bloodline limit. As if by magic, suddenly she could she everything around her clearer than she had ever seen anything during the day and from that moment she fell in love with the night. Night-time seemed to suit her, it was calmer and quieter then the hustle and bustle of the day and while she could see perfectly most people could not see her clearly, lowering her inhibitions and making her feel light and free.

Although she felt more at peace, light and free was nowhere close to how she was feeling right now. In a few days she would be home and she would have to face Kakashi, she felt bad the way she left things. She had broken her one promise to him, when she ended things without a proper explanation and without telling him the truth. She had been upset and embarrassed after finding out that he had broken his promises to her then she had gone and done the same to him. She knew she hadn't handled the situation properly, she had been so shocked and hurt that she had barely been able to talk to him for ten minutes in order to tell him she wanted to end it, she would have never been able to handle having the long talk that needed to be had. _How was I supposed to tell him the truth when he_...She pushed the thought from her mind it didn't matter now, what was done was done and could not be undone.

Worse than facing Kakashi, would be facing her father. He probably knew by now about her relationship with Kakashi and she had a pretty good idea of what his reaction would be. She had worked so hard these past few years not only to become physically stronger but a stronger, more confidant person as well, Kakashi had helped her a lot with that. Yet, her father had the uncanny ability to make her feel like a pathetic, weak little girl again. Her father could break her down completely without even needing to try, within minutes she would go from steady and strong to stuttering and unable to make eye contact under his scrutiny.

"You should be asleep."

Hinata nearly jumped. Glancing at the tree branches above her she crossed her arms in an attempt to disguise being startled with mock annoyance. "How long have you been watching me Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara glared down at Hinata when she used his title. He was sitting on the branch directly above her, his gourd nestled in between his back and the tree trunk. "Long enough to know you were completely unaware of your surroundings." His admonishing tone made Hinata want to roll her eyes. He had a habit of treating her like a younger sister despite being the same age as her. They had become very good friends during her time in Suna and he had become very protective of her. He knew she could take care of herself but also seemed to think that she shouldn't have to.

Hinata often found it hard to believe that this person, her rock over the past four months, was the same person she had witnessed brutally murder those grass-nin in the forest of death without even blinking, but in all honesty he wasn't. Gaara was nowhere near the same person he had been seven years ago when he had terrified her so completely. He hadn't had anybody to care for him or protect him back then and now it sometimes seemed like it was his personal mission to make sure that no one else ever went through that. Hinata admired him for that just like she admired Naruto but still she couldn't help but feel like she was burdening him. Especially now, she had gone to Sunakagure on a mission to help out with their ninja academy and then had almost immediately upon arriving forced Gaara into an awkward position by asking for his help and discretion.

"How much longer until we get there?" If it hadn't been for her, they could have made the trip to Konoha and back at least twice in the time it had taken them to get this far. Hinata could tell that the other members of their traveling group were frustrated by this even if Gaara wouldn't let them say anything about it. This is one of the reasons why Hinata had wanted to make this trip alone but Gaara insisted on coming along, saying he was due for a diplomatic visit to Konoha anyway and so he had left Suna in the capable hands of his sister and the two of them (plus Gaara's small entourage) had headed out.

"We should arrive in Konoha tomorrow afternoon." Hinata took a deep breath, she knew they were getting close but she didn't realize they were that close. In the next moment, Gaara was standing right behind her which his hand gently squeezing her shoulders. "My offer still stands." he said quietly.

Hinata turned around and looked directly into his sky blue eyes. "I know." she whispered. So much silently passed between them in that moment. He was the only person in the world that knew the whole story, she had confessed everything that had happened and everything that was likely to happen as a result. He had offered to help in the only way he could but Hinata maintained that it be a last resort. She didn't want to use Gaara but she had to admit it was comforting to have a backup plan.

Hinata turned away, heading back to her tent, she would need her strength for tomorrow. She glanced back at Gaara briefly

"Goodnight Gaara."

"Goodnight Hinata."

* * *

Sakura stood impatiently at Kakashi's door, Tsunade had asked her to check in on him and so on the way to work she had decided to stop in to see him. _Now if he would just answer the damn door..._ Frustrated, she pressed the doorbell again. She knew he was in there and if he didn't get up and answer the fucking door soon she would break it down. Just as she raised her fist the pound on the door, it opened. Kakashi took one look at her and closed it again, or at least would have if Sakura hadn't stopped him.

"I don't think so, I did not just stand here waiting for you to answer the door for the last ten minutes just to have you slam it in my face, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed and walked away from the door, leaving in open for Sakura to follow which she did. Inside of the apartment it looked like someone had triggered an explosive tag. It amazed her that all this mess had been created in just a few days, she remembered Kakashi being a fairly neat person.

"You really haven't left the house in the past few days, have you?" Kakashi didn't answer, he was now slumped on the couch looking like he was nursing a headache and judging by the number of empty sake bottles around the apartment it was probably horrendous. "You look like hell." she said coming further into the apartment.

Kakashi glared at Sakura, but it made him look a little pathetic. The forehead protector that normally covered his left eye was missing but he still kept that eye closed which took away most of the power behind the glare. She had never seen her sensei like this, looking so completely hung-over, it was a bit unnerving. When she was twelve she had thought that Kakashi-sensei was one of the strongest people in the world, that despite being a bit eccentric and frustrating he could do anything, although her opinion of him had matured over the years she had still thought of him as being unshakable. Seeing his pathetic remains after a night of drinking himself into a stupor was difficult for her after looking up to him for so long.

"Did Tsunade send you here to check up on me?" he was clearly annoyed.

"She's worried about you, Kakashi-sensei and it looks like she had every right to be. You aren't dealing with this very well."

"So you know then?"

"Yeah..." Sakura replied standing there awkwardly. "Shizune told me."

For a few minutes neither of them said anything. What was there to say anyway? Sakura wasn't going to tell him that it made her feel a bit uncomfortable that he had an affair with someone her age that she considered a friend, and that she felt it was wrong and now didn't know what to do with that. To be honest she felt betrayed, almost as if it were one of her parents sleeping with one of her friends and also because they had done all this behind her back. She pushed those feelings aside, she certainly wasn't looking to make this about her. Sakura sighed, she hadn't come here to be judgemental or to think about how all this made her feel, she had come here to check on Kakashi and if possible get him out of the house and that is what she was going to do.

"Come on sensei, it is time for you to get up." she said enthusiastically, reaching for his arm in order to help him up. Kakashi glanced over at her, clearly not impressed.

"I would rather not, thanks." He pulled his arm back in annoyance but Sakura wasn't taking that and forcefully yanked him to his feet. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You misunderstood Kakashi-sensei, that was not a request," her expression became stern, "it was an order. Now you are going to go take a shower and get dressed and then we are going out, do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi looked about ready to tell her to fuck off but then thought better of it and turned around heading towards to bathroom, murmuring something about ungrateful students and spending too much time around Tsunade. Sakura was almost thankful for all the practice she had dealing with unruly males, particularly from dealing with Naruto, it certainly came in handy. She found that the secret was firmness and knowing when to and when not to use it.

She figured that while she waited for Kakashi she should at least try to tidy the place up a bit. She started by going around the room and picking up all the empty sake bottles lying around, there were a lot. Once she had the majority of them in a garbage bag she started on the various items that had been knocked over or seemingly tossed around the room. She found Kakashi's forehead protector underneath the couch along with more empty sake bottles. On the floor she found a picture frame, when she picked up she was relieved to see the glass wasn't broken however when she went to place it on the table she realized the back wasn't attached properly. In it was the photograph of Kakashi when he was a kid in the standard team photo but on closer inspection she realized there was another photograph behind it. Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the other photo out.

It was a photograph of Hinata. Sakura could tell that it was a candid photo, there was nothing posed about it. She was smiling in the photo though, a type of smile Sakura had never seen on Hinata's face in the entire time she had known her making her wonder if she ever seen the girl truly happy. It made her look beautiful. Sakura found herself wondering once again what the full story was behind Kakashi's relationship with Hinata. Shizune had told her bits and pieces but she knew there had to be a lot more to the story.

Sakura was brought suddenly from her thoughts when she heard Kakashi get out of the shower. Carefully, she placed the photo back in the frame, securing the back piece and then placing it on the table. So much about what she knew of Kakashi and Hinata's relationship didn't make much sense to her. She hoped when Hinata came back she could get her to fill in some of the blanks.

A few minutes later, Kakashi was standing before her looking a little worn out but otherwise back to normal. Sakura tossed him his forehead protector, and as he secured it around his left eye she had sudden thought that nearly made her giggle. _If Hinata and Kakashi were sleeping together does that mean that she has seen him without his mask? _Sakura smiled mischievously, she was going to have to corner that girl when she got back and force out some of the details. At this change in expression Kakashi gave her a quizzical look. Walking over to him, she patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"You clean up nice, Kakashi-sensei." She headed towards the door. "Now let's go get something to eat, I imagine," she said glancing around the apartment once again, "that you haven't eaten a proper meal in awhile."

Kakashi couldn't really argue with that and he was too tired to even try so he followed her out of the apartment.

* * *

Hinata stood before the gates of Konoha. She couldn't seem to make herself go any further. The gates seemed to tower ominously over her, as if welcoming her to her doom. She knew very well that she was being melodramatic but she couldn't seem to shake the panic rising up in her. _Relax. Breathe. Keep breathing._ Over and over she repeated the mantra in her head. This is exactly what she was suppose to avoid. As if on cue, she felt a wave on dizziness wash over her and the beginnings of a headache creeping up from the base of her skull.

Almost immediately, Gaara was at her side, steadying her with his arm on her back. She smiled weakly at him, quickly trying to hide her discomfort. The last thing she wanted was for Gaara to call over the medic. Gaara wasn't fooled but determined the medic could wait and instead his hand fell from her back, taking her delicate hand. He gave her hand a soft reassuring squeeze and once again Hinata couldn't help but wonder what she would have done without him over these past few months.

With Gaara at her side she made her first steps into Konoha.

It seemed to be a quiet afternoon in Konoha. No one was there to greet her, for which she was grateful, she would like to get settled in before she had to face everyone.

"Gaara!" It seemed she had spoken too soon.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Naruto dropped from the sky in front of them and with a big grin plastered on his face, he wrapped one arm around Gaara.

"I didn't know you were coming to Konoha."

Gaara had to let go of Hinata's hand to avoid pulling her with him as Naruto yanked him closer. Gaara did look annoyed with Naruto's antics but Hinata didn't miss the hint of a smile that graced his lip at seeing his old friend. As different as those two were, they were also very similar. _Two sides of the same coin._ She giggled.

That got Naruto's attention, who hadn't really noticed Hinata standing there until then. As his attention shifted to her, he grinned.

"Oh, hey Hinata."

"Hello Naruto" she said with a shy smile.

He was just about to go back to talking to Gaara when he did a double take. He let go of Gaara and took a step back, looking a little confused. He stared at Hinata, starting with her face and then farther down, back and forth a few times, making her blush a soft shade of pink. Shifting his gaze to her stomach for a final time, he cocked his head slightly to the left

"You're pregnant?"

* * *

Author's Note: As per usual, it took awhile but as least it didn't take me almost two years this time. Thanks for all the support.


End file.
